


fire moons

by Cinnamonpang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I love these idiots and they love each other !, Im new here, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, anyway, i promise this is sweeter and fluffier than it sounds, is this thing on, they kiss a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonpang/pseuds/Cinnamonpang
Summary: Minho was not Jisung’s first kiss but he had ticked off almost all of the boy’s other boxes. And for months he had been laughing Jisung off every time he brought up ticking off one of Minho’s.aka Minho gets his ass eaten but not without being scared of vulnerability first! happy scorpio season
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 232





	fire moons

“I had your dick in my mouth within two weeks of meeting you. How can either of us hesitate this much about anything?” Jisung asked while he insisted on jerking Minho off in the shower. 

Minho rolled his eyes for multiple reasons. “We’re both fire moons, Jisung. We’re chaotic but we have our pride.”

Jisung’s eyes never weren’t puppy dog eyes, so when he pouted intentionally, it was devastating. He looked into Minho’s eyes as his hand moved on his dick. “Please let me eat your ass. I know our fire moons also make us mad horny on the basis that we are both horny all the time.”

“Sucking dick, being born with the moon in Sagittarius, it’s all the same,” Minho replied wistfully.

“Hey!” Jisung pulled a little tighter and faster on his dick, and Minho managed to whimper while looking back at him with as much authority in his eyes as Jisung put in his voice. “Don’t change the subject,” he smiled something elven, “I wanna get in your pants, Lee.”

“Charming. Now get off my dick and let me wash my hair.”

Minho was looking from his laptop to his notebook, copying down the notes for Wednesday’s biology lecture when he turned to press his pencil to the paper as it was pushed off his lap. Jisung took its place, a knee on either side of his boyfriend’s legs and an obnoxious smile on his face.

Having learned early on that personal space was not something Jisung held sacred, Minho did not look at him with surprise. Maybe love.

“You remember the first time I sat on your lap and you kissed me because I had only kissed one other person before?”

“Yes, Jisung. I remember when you didn’t initiate things. Time of my fucking life.”

Jisung closed his eyes and let his forehead touch Minho’s. “And hey lover, remember when you sucked my dick for the first time and you wouldn’t stop calling it cute that I came in 45 seconds.”

Minho rolled his eyes. “You still don’t have to be ashamed of that. It was your first time ever being touched, and I know the kind of mouth I have.”

Jisung kept his eyes closed and nuzzled against him, his smile barely grazing Minho’s cheek. “Remember how you had to wait a full minute for me to stop crying the first time you were all the way inside me? And then you touched my prostate and I started crying again?”

Minho smiled and snickered. “Now that was impressive and I continue to pride myself on that because you owned a fucking vibrator and still couldn’t handle half a dicking.” He sighed and pulled away so he could pout at Jisung. “Your delicate little ass.”

Jisung just sighed and dropped his head to his boyfriend’s shoulder, his hair scratching Minho’s neck.  
Minho rubbed his back and presses a kiss to his hair. “I love you,” he said like it was a truth that needed proving.

“I love you, too, hyung.”

“Jisung, please look at me.” The younger sat up and looked at him like a child who knew what was coming. Minho’s eyes held the kind of fear that came only from severe uncertainty. “I know that … things have been….” his eyes found their way from Jisung’s face, “...uneven with us.” Jisung tilted his head to one side.

“Dang, hyung. You can take my virginity but can’t say more than one sentence about it?”

“Don’t be hurtful, Jisung. I know you don’t mean to be, anyway. I’m not going to say no, but it’s not a yes right now, okay?”

Jisung’s lips turned downward and he climbed off the couch, nodding. “Okay, hyung.” He took a few somber steps then stopped about halfway to the kitchen. “I just want you to know I’ve been doing my research so if you think it wouldn’t be good—“

“Go do your homework and watch your porn, Jisung!”

Jisung could hardly get a word out, and each one he could was cut in pieces to the rhythm of Minho pushing him up the bed.

“Please,” he breathed, “it’s so good, baby, oh!” he moaned, eyelids fluttering, taking a few seconds to regain mental balance. “You fuck me so good, you deserve it, hyung, please!” His hands grasped at the sides of Minho’s torso, slipping up and down his ribs.

The pace increased and Minho leaned down so his tongue was against Jisung’s neck. He felt the veins there pulsing under his lips and pinched the skin between his smile. Jisung arched his back and whined. Minho’s thrusts switched to deep and spaced out so he could bring one of his hands up to his boyfriend’s jaw, turning his face to the left and holding it there. His lips brushed Jisung’s ear as he spoke, “You want me to sit on your face, honey? You wanna eat me out?”

Jisung nodded vigorously with the limited mobility that Minho’s hold offered him. “I just wanna put my face in your ass and make you feel good.”

“You’re making me feel really good right now, Jisungie.”

His breathing was clipped in a way that seemed more nervous than anything. “God, hyung. Wanna… stand in between your legs ... watch your face fall apart …” Jisung began gasping with each of his thrusts again, “want you to pull on my hair and push my head down and …. “ he stopped to take a breath and the muscles in his legs tightened, “I wanna feel your legs shake, I want you to feel that good…” he panted as his cum dripped down his cock, “I wanna have my tongue inside you, god, sweetheart, baby, I wanna eat your ass so bad.”

Minho had pulled out because Jisung wasn’t much for fucking after the fact, and Minho’s hand stilled where he’d been touching himself. “Jisung…”

The other boy’s breathing had evened out and he looked down and away from Minho above him. He tried for a laugh. “Sorry, hyung.”

Minho laid down beside him. “Don’t … apologize?”

Jisung laughed. “Very reassuring. Don’t worry about it. I can talk about it to get myself off, but if it’s something you really don’t wanna do, you know I understand.” He looked at Minho with the effortless puppy dog look.

Minho looked back for a long time. At his long eyelashes, the way his cheek squished into his eye from being pressed against the pillow as he laid on his side, his equally scrunched little lips. He sighed. “I’m going to think about it for a while.”

A while was not that long. His mind was fairly made up that night, and by the next morning, he was anticipating it. But how to step down from the pedestal he’d built himself…

Should he just lay on the bed with his hands holding his asscheeks apart and wait for Jisung to get home so it passes with no words or blows to his pride? Should he say, perhaps over dinner, “Jisung, you may eat my ass now”?

Ultimately, Minho’s answer found him.

“Babe? Why are you staring? Minho? You hearing me?” Jisung’s eyes opened wide with concern as he looked across the table at his boyfriend.

“Jisung…” Minho thought for a few seconds then blinked a few times to refocus his eyes. He looked Jisung square in the face. “Do you…” he closed his mouth and looked away.

Jisung got up and walked to the other side, sitting in the chair beside Minho instead. He leaned towards him with brows furrowed in soft concern. “Hey, sweetheart, are you okay? What is it?”

Minho dropped his head into his hands and huffed out an exhausted laugh. “You’re really really sweet and cute, Jisung, but please don’t make a big deal out of this.”

Jisung’s hand had found its way to the space between Minho’s shoulders, running back and forth, barely there.

Minho spent a few more seconds with his eyes closed facing the table before he looked at Jisung again. Minho leaned in and touched his lips to each of Jisung’s adorable cheeks, once on his lips, then another that lingered for a few seconds. It seemed to reassure Jisung.

While he was still close to Jisung’s face, Minho whispered, “Jisung, do you still wanna eat my ass?”

Jisung took one second to gasp and then his hands were in Minho’s hair pulling him into a kiss. He pecked at Minho’s lips three more times before saying, “A thousand times yes, but only if you want, but please, Minho, oh my god,” he giggled like a kid who had snuck a sucker out of a candy shop. He cackled as he stood up, pulling Minho out of his chair and down the hall to their bedroom. There, Jisung stopped and wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend’s waist and leaned in to kiss him slow. When Jisung parted his lips, Minho did the same, his tongue scraping Jisung’s top lip as it pressed into the boy’s mouth.

Jisung hummed and gripped him more solidly. Minho reveled at the filthy feeling of their tongues dragging against each other and couldn’t resist pulling at Jisung’s bottom lip with his teeth. Jisung whined and opened his eyes to pout at his boyfriend who met him with an expectant grin.

Jisung scoffed and brought his mouth down to Minho’s neck, which had the older boy hissing and raising his shoulders for a second, wary of how sensitive the area was. Jisung made a cautionary, comforting sound and moved one of his hands to grab Minho’s ass reassuringly. Slowly Minho’s shoulders lowered and he struggled to hold back noise as Jisung kissed down his jugular.

When a hum and then a moan slipped from where Minho’s teeth dug into his bottom lip, to keep himself quiet Jisung started walking him back towards their bed. He pulled at the bottom of Minho’s shirt til the older understood and yanked it off himself, and then his lips wandered to the space just above Minho’s collarbone where he sucked until Minho’s gasps turned staccato and his hand pushed at Jisung’s chest.

Jisung raised one knee up to the bed, forcing Minho to sit down and crawl back towards the headboard while he hovered above him, leaving a long peck on Minho’s lips once they both stopped moving.

Jisung shed his shirt and then reached for the hem of Minho’s sweatpants. He pulled them down to his knees before Minho kicked them off the rest of the way, and then Jisung immediately leaned on his elbows between Minho’s legs to mouth at the outline of his dick in his underwear. Minho’s hand wound into his hair as Jisung’s tongue flicked at the imprint of one of his balls before running up his shaft. His puppy eyes looked up at Minho. “So what made you change your mind, hyungie?” He said before placing his lips against the head of Minho’s clothed dick in a kiss.

Minho pulled Jisung’s hair to hold him in place, lightly thrusting so the head of his dick brushed back and forth against Jisung’s slightly parted lips. He hummed in the back of his throat. The air between them was empty with silence for a few seconds.

“Figured I could count on you to make me feel good,” Minho said. Jisung laughed and drew back from his dick.

“That’s it? It took a month for me to wear you down because you thought I wouldn’t be good?” Jisung scoffed and rolled his eyes, hands pulling Minho’s briefs down to the top of his thighs. Before he could adjust to the cold air against his dick, Jisung had it in his mouth, fluttering his eyelashes up at Minho as he took it a little past halfway at first, then three quarters, and then he was smoothly sliding Minho’s entire length between his lips over and over again. Minho gasped and accidentally pulled too hard at Jisung’s hair, causing the younger boy’s teeth to scrape along the underside of his dick. Minho moaned loud. Jisung reaches for both of Minho’s hands and held them down by slides as he went down then pulled back slowly, tongue rubbing Minho’s shaft as he sucked hard. Minho whined as Jisung slowly made his way to the tip, and with his hands pinned, one of his legs started to tense and bend before falling open as he panted.

Jisung lapped a few more times at the head before giving it one last kiss. He sat up on his knees and finished pulling Minho’s underwear off. “Turn over, hyung.”

In Minho’s worn out state, he obeyed without question, already laying his head down against the pillow as his ass stuck up in the air. He promptly remembered what was about to happen as Jisung gently pushed his knees further open. He leaned over Minho’s back to whisper in his ear, “I love you, thank you for letting me eat you out, babe.”

Minho groaned exasperatedly over the end of his sentence. “Christ, Jisung, just stick your tongue in my asshole already.” Jisung sighed affectionately and shifted to press a kiss to Minho’s cheek that left him smiling fondly into the pillow as Jisung repositioned himself.

Minho breathes deeply in and out and closed his eyes, some of his nerves returning to him as Jisung grabbed each of his ass cheeks, just straight up groping for a few seconds, humming appraisingly, and then spread them slightly. His palms were pressed flat to Minho’s cheeks and his thumbs moved lightly, tracing little lines along the place where they met the tops of his thighs. Jisung pressed a kiss that made an audible ‘chu’ sound approximately one inch left of Minho’s asshole, and Minho nearly rolled his eyes.

“Jisung, I swear to god—unh!” Minho felt blood heating up his cheeks and his mouth immediately closed after one unanticipated lick over his hole had him releasing a porn star-esque moan in the middle of his sentence.

Jisung laughed quietly. “God, I’m so fucking glad you like it,” he said before licking over Minho’s hole again, this time applying more pressure. Minho hummed loudly and shoved his face further into the pillow out of embarrassment. Jisung licked at him several times quickly before pointing his tongue and prodding at his hole.

“God, Jisung!” Minho cried out involuntarily before closing his eyes and clenching his teeth. He tried to control his breathing as Jisung began working two fingers into him, his tongue laving at his rim around them.

After a few strokes, Jisung spread his fingers which had Minho hissing and then stuck his tongue in between them as deep as it would go. Minho moaned out loud again, mumbling Jisung’s name a few times afterward. Jisung pulled back and grinned wildly. He’s sucked once at Minho’s rim and listened to the consequent hum before sticking his tongue back in, now beginning to thrust it between his fingers. Minho shot up on to his hands from where his shoulders had pressed into the mattress, back arching as he moaned and gasped with the intensity of Jisung’s rough tongue dragging constantly across his sensitive rim. “Mmm, Jisung, please!” Minho said in a high whine.

Jisung pulled back, removing his fingers and flicking the tip of his tongue against Minho’s stretched rim, dragging high, barely-there noises from his boyfriend’s mouth, among them his name. Jisung went back to placing swift, broad licks against his hole, and his boyfriend whined, collapsing back down to the bed.

“Jisung, please, please, please,” Minho said with his head turned to the side against the pillow. “Oh, please, Jisung!” He cried as Jisung shoved three fingers inside him, thrusting back and forth. “Yes yes yes yes!” Minho chanted as if he didn’t have control over his own mouth. “Wait, baby, I’m close, let me flip over so I can see you.”

Jisung removed his fingers to allow Minho to lay on his back. The moment he turned over, Jisung’s lips were on his, the force of the kiss knocking him from his elbows flat against the bed. Jisung looked at him with something like desperation, eyebrows knit together and eyes open wide. “You’re the hottest, sexiest person in the world, and I don’t know what I did to deserve—“

“Jisung, I swear if I don’t feel your fingers on my prostate in the next six seconds—“

Jisung quickly leaned away from him, one hand pushing Minho’s leg towards his chest, and three fingers of the other thrusting in and out of him at a rapid pace. Minho closed his eyes and reached up to pull on the backs of both of his knees, and Jisung’s fingers kept up their movement even as his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head at the sight. “Oh my fucking god, hyung.”

“Oh, there, Jisung! Oh my god, please! Have you never fucking found a prostate before, there, yes, please, yes!” Minho berated him as Jisung crooked his fingers and moved in short thrusts against the spot inside Minho that turned his panting into audible gasps. He hummed loudly a few times before one of his legs began shaking in his hold, he gasped, and then came across his stomach. He laid there moaning with Jisung’s continuous rubbing on his prostate for a few seconds before he sat up and forced Jisung’s hand away. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and kissed him desperately and forcefully, biting into his lower lip. Their lips met again and again as Minho came down from his orgasm. “God, I fucking love you.” He said finally as his heart rate returned to normal.

Jisung reached up and held his boyfriend’s face in both of his hands. “There are no limits to the things I would risk not only to eat your ass, but just to witness your ass being eaten. I swear to fucking god every second when my tongue had never been in your ass, I didn’t understand anything about love or life. You are genuinely the most incredible of all living and non living things, and I wish I couldn’t hear anything but your sex noises.” He pecked him on the nose.

Minho looked at him with his eyebrows raised. “Fair enough, my friend.” Jisung continued to look at him in sort of a daze. “So… what can I offer as far as, uh…” Minho tapped against the button of Jisung’s jeans, and his parted lips snapped shut. Color slowly rose across his cheeks.

Minho looked at him expectantly for a few seconds before he glanced down and then looked back with a slowly forming grin stretching across his face. He forcefully pressed his palm between Jisung’s legs, and the boy let out a broken, shaking whimper, but his hand met no hardness there. He patted him on the crotch, and Jisung let out a rattling breath each time. “I guess you better go clean up your mess, baby boy.”


End file.
